


Something Completely Different

by RedFiretrucks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, also implied fluff, implied sex, kind of a character/relationship study??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFiretrucks/pseuds/RedFiretrucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Tony Stark, Steve Rogers was something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Completely Different

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a strong need for some Stony fanfiction in my life, and I haven't written anything substantial for a long while. Thanks for reading!! You can hit me up at my tumblr (too-fabulous-for-this) with any feedback :^)
> 
> Thanks again! I hope you like it!

To Tony Stark, Steve Rogers was something completely different. Being constantly surrounded by posh elitists who know very little outside of their fields of specialty, old-fashioned Steve was a breath of fresh air. Listless conversations and hollow compliments only did so much for Tony. The uppity language exchanged between business heads and aristocrats became boring after years of enduring it. Steve Rogers was blunt, straightforward, and he wasn't against debating. All of his words were passionate, truthful if nothing else, and even when they stung it was better than being bombarded by fake compassion. Tony loved that about Steve. 

In comparison with all of his prior relationships, Steve Rogers was a diamond in the rough. Tony had only ever been with women, though he'd liked both women and men his whole life. Almost all of his partners had been in it for the money or for the sex or even just for bragging rights. Everything was fast, rough, no emotion beneath the hurried touches. Except for Pepper, all of the girls Tony had been with had meant nothing to him; they were just a body to sleep next to, a heartbeat. Pepper was different, but there was still something lacking between them. Truthfully, their personalities just clashed too much for their own good. Pepper was all business and deadlines and organization; Tony was a wildfire, going where the wind took him, spontaneous. Maybe that's why it didn't work out. Steve was a lot like Pepper. He stuck to plans, he knew when to be serious, but he wasn't afraid to take chances or to deviate from the norm if the situation called for such. He was flexible, willing to change, and that was something Pepper just couldn't do. That's why Steve and Tony worked so well. They could argue, but neither would overlook the other's valid points. They could change and accept the other's ideas. Steve could be vicious and strong, but he was also gentle and sweet. He was a beast on the battlefield, a soldier to the core, yet he was still merciful to his foes and warm to his loved ones. His body was hard with muscle and rough with callus, but his touches were soft, gentle, slow. He would hold Tony close, like he was a valuable treasure, something fragile. His kisses were frustratingly slow, lips brushing like feathers, but the heat behind them was unmistakable. Steve had a sharp tongue when they argued, but the adoration in his blue eyes whenever he looked at Tony was never truly gone, even when they fought (on the battlefield or with each other). Steve always loved Tony.

When Steve approached Tony, he was very shy and awkward. He explained that homosexuality was a rather foreign concept to him, and he had never once considered men before the ice, but there was something about Tony that made him sweat and blush, something that made his heart flutter more often than he would have liked. He had never been attracted to a man before, Steve said, but he really wanted Tony to know how he felt. He wanted to hold his hand, sit closer than they usually did, lean on Tony's shoulder when they watched a movie. Tony asked how long he had felt that way. Steve couldn't quite pinpoint the exact time, but he said that it had been a while. Tony stepped closer, took Steve's hands in his, and asked him if he wanted to give a real relationship a shot. Steve's face got very red when they kissed. 

* * *

To Steve Rogers, Tony Stark was something completely different. He was stubborn, a genius with an excessive ego, but he had a heart to balance out his brains. Tony was a little bit reckless, but he was almost always in control. Except when it came to Steve. Steve had managed to mellow him out. A bit of his organization and rationale had rubbed off on Tony. But most of all, he loved when Steve took charge. He could see the way Tony softened up when Steve grabbed his hand, or when Steve slung an arm over his shoulder how he would press right against Steve. It was one of Steve's favorite things. He would wrap his arms around Tony and lean in for a kiss, taking his time to appreciate the warmth of Tony's skin against his, running a hand through Tony's hair that wasn't quite soft but wasn't quite coarse. And oh how Tony loved that. Steve loved taking charge, as well. Nothing made him happier than sweeping Tony into his arms and pressing his lips against foreign skin, knowing that Tony was his alone. It was a symbiotic comfort that neither of them would trade the world for. Steve was the exception to everything for Tony. Sure, they had their arguments, but they always pulled through in the end. At the end of the day, Steve would always end up wrapped around Tony, silent apologies conveyed through kisses, forgiveness granted through each caress of the skin. 

They weren't the usual couple. They would fight, they wouldn't always see eye to eye, but they always made up in the end. Tony was a little too stubborn and Steve was a little too uptight. Their relationship was a bit hectic from time to time, and there wasn't always room for the intimacy they craved. They weren't perfect, but they definitely worked.


End file.
